


Cursed

by lydiasage



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, basically this is a rewrite of season 3 to fit exactly what i want, but not too slow because i'm impatient! so like, i want specific content for these two but i'm not finding it anywhere so i'm gonna write it myself!, medium build y'know, slow build probably...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiasage/pseuds/lydiasage
Summary: Amaru is here. She's in Kate and she's fighting to break through. What could Kate possibly have in her possession to defeat the Xibalban Queen?Or, the one where everything in season two happened the same way except Kate didn't die because Seth was there to save her.





	1. today, I feel like hell.

_Amaru._

 

The name drifted through Kate’s mind before she was even conscience.

 

_Amaru. Amaru. Amaru. Amaru._

 

Suddenly, it wasn’t drifting anymore. The name got louder each time it echoed through her head, until it was almost a scream, knocking against Kate’s skull and fighting for a way out.

 

Kate woke with a start, gripping the sheets around her in a panic. She was breathing quickly as she tried to understand where she was. It definitely wasn’t home, but every time she woke up these days she wondered if she might wake back up in Bethel and find out everything that had happened was just a bad, _bad_ dream.

 

But no, she was in another motel. They all started to look the same after you’ve stayed in so many, but this one had particularly ugly green walls that Kate really disliked. She sat up slowly in bed, massaging her temples because she could feel the beginning of a headache forming, and drank the glass of water that beside the bed in one gulp. A look at the alarm told her that it was 4:34 am but Kate wasn’t surprised. She always had trouble sleeping, even before the whole kidnapping-gone-more-wrong-than-anyone-expected.

 

She knew she had nightmares but could never remember any of them.  Kate wasn’t sure she’d want to anyway. Life already felt like a nightmare most days, she didn’t think she needed to know what haunted her during the few restless hours of sleep she got every night.

 

After Carlos shot her she thought that would be the end, but somehow he managed to miss everything important. All she remembered was the gun pointed at her, and a blooming heat in her abdomen spreading until it seemed to engulf her, making her mind hazy with pain she couldn’t comprehend. She didn’t even make the connection that she had been shot until she saw the look on her brother’s face and she desperately thought _, No no no, not me. Scott needs me._

 

After that, everything’s a blur. She remembers collapsing, seeing Seth face, then Richie’s. They were yelling but she didn’t know about what. She wanted to tell them to stop, that everything was going to be okay but she didn’t believe it herself. Then there was nothing. She thought she died. Whenever Kate thought about dying a small part of her hoped she’d get to see her mama and daddy again but she knew if she did they’d all be in hell. Kate wasn’t sure she believed in hell after everything she had seen but she still prayed God was feeling generous on the days of her parents’ deaths.

  
She woke up in another motel, wrapped up in bandages and in more pain than she had ever known. She thought maybe hell would have been better.


	2. I can't feel no remorse.

It had been two and a half weeks. Two and a half weeks of being stuck in this ugly, disgusting, green motel room and Kate Fuller was tired. Two and a half weeks ago she took a bullet to the abdomen, and since then the physical pain had mostly faded. Now she just battled with her mind. Either Richie, Scott, or Seth would bring her food and medication three times a day but besides that she didn’t really have any outside contact with the world. She just laid in this stupid motel room until someone decided to grace her with their presence. She felt like she was going to lose her mind. 

 

Kate’s morning consisted of her dragging herself into the bathroom for a quick shower, wrapping herself in a towel, and then sitting on the bed to catch her breath because her wound was started to throb again and she was a little winded and dizzy from the pain. That’s where Seth found her whilst delivering her lunch. Someone had brought her breakfast earlier while she was sleeping; a short stack of blueberry pancakes and a glass of orange juice accompanied by a pill that Kate couldn’t identify and didn’t want to think too hard about how the Gecko brothers or her own brother had obtained it. 

 

At one time in her life she would have said Scott brought her breakfast because he would be the only who knew how much she loved blueberry pancakes, that their mother used to make them every Sunday after church and Kate could eat her weight in them if she tried. But now she didn’t know. 

 

She’d shared blood with Richie, could he have seen something like that in the bond? Would he even remember something that unimportant? It would be impossible to tell with him, he was so unreadable. Even more so lately. He barely could look at her when she saw him and he never stayed longer than to make Kate wasn’t about to keel over.

 

It could be Seth, who she spent months on the run with in awful motels just like this, but she didn’t know if he cared enough to take note of her favorite breakfast choices. 

 

Whoever brought them, she was grateful. It made her feel a little like a person again, not like the broken little girl everyone had been treating her like. Unfortunately, it was moments like these that reminded her how fragile she still was. 

 

Seth shouldered the door open balancing a tray with one hand before kicking the door shut and turning towards Kate. He almost dropped the tray. 

 

“Are you okay? Did something happen? Did you fall?” A flurry of questions hit her as she sat as still on the bed as possible. 

 

“No, no, I just….lost my breath. It happens sometimes, I was a little dizzy.” Kate murmured, averting her eyes and trying to ignore the fact that she was practically naked in front of Seth Gecko. She tried to remind herself that this was nothing compared to that time she was in her bikini at the Dew Drop Inn but that felt like a lifetime ago. 

“Sometimes? How often is sometimes?” Seth quickly placed the tray of food on the little table that occupied the corner of the room and strode over to her, grabbing her left hand and placing his thumb two fingers over her wrist to feel her pulse she assumed. 

 

She made a noise of surprise and protest and tried to pull her arm back and keep her towel up at the same but wasn’t having any of that and his grip was like steel. And very warm, Kate thought to herself, his hands were softer than she was expecting. 

 

“I don’t know, usually after I take a shower. Maybe it’s because the water too hot or something.” Kate heard herself say the words but her head felt like it was somewhere else. 

 

After a few seconds he pulled away and frowned, “Your pulse is racing.” He placed the back of his hand against her forehead but she swatted it away with her own hand. 

 

“Seth, I’m fine, stop it.” Kate said exasperated, “It’s not like you’re a doctor. I don’t even want to know where you’re getting those pills.” 

 

His hands hovered for another half a second before falling reluctantly at his sides.

 

“Sweetheart, I’ve dealt with enough bullet wounds I damn well might be an expert.” He said it testily but he was still looking her over like he expected her to start bleeding out at any moment. 

 

“And you feel warm, and you look a little flushed.” He added, raising his eyebrows. 

 

“Well, I just got out of the shower,” She said using the best  _ duh _ voice she could manage, but she could feel her cheeks reddening even more as he continued to stare her down. 

 

“Speaking of which…” She trailed off giving a meaningful look between the two of them. 

 

For the first time, Seth appeared to be a little flustered, as if just noticing how little the towel around Kate covered. 

 

“Sorry, I..sorry-” His eyes trailed down before he turned around abruptly and started rearranging the items on the tray. 

 

Kate waited for a moment before realizing he wasn’t going to leave, he was just going to wait until she was dressed. She stood up and slowly walked to the dresser beside her bed that held the limited amount of clothes she owned. She didn’t even know where most of it came from, Scott had put it all in the dresser and it seemed to be an arrangement of her old clothes plus some she had never even seen. 

 

She grabbed a loose t-shirt and panties and threw them on as quickly as possible and she debated putting on pajama pants but she actually was really warm and any clothing that was too tight irritated her wound. The t-shirt was huge anyway, it dwarfed her small frame and made her look like she was wearing a dress. 

 

Once dressed, she snuck a look at Seth who had apparently decided to sit down but his back was still turned to her. 

 

“I, um,” Kate cleared her throat, “I’m decent?” She hated that it sounded like a question. Seth turned slowly and his eyes zeroed in on her shirt. Kate looked down too, maybe something was on it? She didn’t see anything but Seth was still staring and he hadn’t said anything. 

 

“Everything alright?” Kate questioned and Seth looked back up at her face and opened his mouth like he was going to say something before closing it again. 

 

“You really should lie down, if you’re feeling dizzy and all.” Seth suggested instead, ignoring the question. 

 

Kate wanted to argue but she really didn’t feel too great, all her moving around had created a slow ache in her stomach but at least her light headedness was fading. She crawled onto the bed and settled with her back against the wall because the bed didn’t even have a headboard. She considered pulling the blankets up to cover her legs but decided against it. Everything was too warm.

 

“Can you hand me that tray, please?” She asked, making grabby hands as he brought it over to her. She went for the pill first, downing it quickly with the water bottle while Seth watched her intently. 

 

“Are you in pain?” He asked in a more concerned voice than she was expecting, sitting gently on the bed. 

 

_ Closer,  _ a voice whispered. 

 

Kate frowned, where did that come from? Her head throbbed a little as she answered. “It’s not as bad as before. It’s better every day.” That was the truth. 

 

“It would be easier if you just left the pills here with me…” She hinted, trying to make eye contact with him but he avoided her and stared around the room instead. 

 

“I..” He stopped. Whatever he was trying to say, it was hard for him. Where was the Seth she was used to? 

 

“I wouldn’t have a problem with that.” He finally said, meeting her eyes. 

 

Kate was confused. “But somebody else would?” 

 

The room was silent and he didn’t have to say anything, the thought hit her like a train. 

 

“Scott,” she said, “It’s Scott, isn’t it? This is about our mom.” Kate felt hurt. She knew how much what their mother’s actions had affected the both of them, she couldn’t believe Scott would ever think she would do something like that. 

 

Seth sighed, “He’s just worried about you, he doesn’t want anything to happen. Even accidentally.” He leaned in close to grab something off the bedside table and Kate got a whiff of his cologne and suddenly she felt dizzy again. 

 

_ Closer, set me free _ , the voice was suggestive and domineering. 

 

Kate started to lean forward without ever realizing it, her lips were so close to his neck, just a couple inches and she could kiss it if she wanted to. But Seth had grabbed the complementary notepad and pen and was already sitting back writing something down. 

 

Kate snapped out of whatever trance she was in and tried to control her breathing. What was she doing? She never had acted like this in her life, it was like someone else was controlling her. 

She tried to focus as Seth underlined what looked like a number on the paper before setting them back on the table and standing up. 

 

“That there?” He pointed to the paper. “That’s my number. I’ll always answer. If you’re in pain, call me and I’ll come as quickly as I can, or I’ll send someone else. I’m sorry we’re not here enough.”

 

Kate avoided his eyes. She was still feeling disappointed with Scott and confused with herself but Seth reached forward and lifted her chin so she had to look him in the eyes. 

 

He hesitated, knowing this was out of character for him and he wasn’t in his comfort zone. “You’re strong and you’re healing fast. You’ll be out there in no time, kid.”

 

She tried to hide her smile and ducked her head. “Thanks. Do you have to go now?”

 

Seth glanced at his watch and nodded, “Richie’s setting up some meeting with the culebra lords and he needs back-up, I should be there. Try to eat something and get some rest, someone will be here to check up on you soon.”

 

He gestured to the tray he had set down earlier, “I think I remember you liked those picadillo meat pies before? I don’t know if you still do but.. yeah..” He trailed off looking a little embarrassed and started heading towards the door. 

 

Picadillo meat pies...They had eaten those once together. At a little outdoor stand in Mexico while scoping out a new target. Kate had eaten three all by herself that day and was sad when they finally had to move on. She wondered if he also remembered her love for blueberry pancakes, it didn’t seem so unlikely anymore. 

 

He opened the door and was about to leave before Kate called out to him before she even realized what she was doing. 

 

“Seth!” 

 

“Yeah?” His brown eyes met her hazel ones as he held the door open and waited for her answer. 

 

“Is there something wrong with my shirt?” She asked boldly before she lost her nerve, trying to stare him down with the same intensity he usually did to her. 

 

A quick smile graced his face and he glanced outside for a second before looking back at her and shaking his head lightly, “Nothing at all.” 

 

He looked like the old Seth in that moment. Confident with clever words always on the tip of his tongue. He did that head tilt thing he always seemed to do and gave her one last look for saying, “My clothes look good on you,” and closing the door promptly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you think!!!!


	3. Do you wanna way out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to post!!! i've been so busy with midterms i've only gotten the chance to write a little here and there, but this is the first night i haven't had immediate studying to do so here we go :-) please let me know what you think!!!!!

Kate healed. She rested her mind, her body, her soul, but there's only so much rest one person could take, and Kate could take no more. If she had to spend one more minute in this goddamn motel room she would lose her mind. She was beginning to think it might have already started tp slip, sometimes she thought the stained green walls were whispering to her. Only at night did this happen, waking Kate up from the dark dreamless sleep that took her over these nights. Once she had even gone as far to press her ear to the walls; trying the listen, to understand but the harder she listened the quieter they got, leaving Kate huddled on the floor by the wall, head heavy with sleep and confusion. By morning Kate wasn’t sure if it had even really happened. 

 

Scott had visited her more often but he always carefully avoided the topic that Kate really wanted to discuss: what had been going on in the world of culebras and thieves. He told her focusing on that wasn’t going to help her heal, and that was the only thing she needed to do at the moment. Kate wondered if he had always cared about her this much or if she had to almost die first. 

 

But today Kate was excited. Scott had promised they could do something tonight, just the two of them, in celebration of her healing. She thought maybe this was a stupid thing to be excited about, but she was so ready to reenter the world. 

 

Unfortunately, she had the entire day to fill before Scott would be coming over. She woke up around 9 and took her time in the small dingy bathroom. A long, almost hot shower and a clean white cotton dress made her feel human again. The dress wasn’t something she’d wear normally but the hot Mexican air was suffocating most days, and tight clothes still made her feel uncomfortable even if her wound was healed. She brushed her teeth and then her hair, taking extra care to braid it nicely so it would dry in pretty waves. 

 

She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, touching her necklace gently. She was still Kate but she wasn’t the Kate that was familiar. This Kate was stronger, more determined than she remembered. There was an unconditional resilience in the girl in the mirror that Kate didn’t recognize. 

 

When she was finally done getting ready for the night, both mentally and physically, it was only 12 o’clock in the afternoon. Scott probably wouldn’t even be awake at 12 on a Saturday even if he wasn’t a culebra. She sat down at the edge of the bed heavily. 

 

Aside from a few walks, always accompanied by Scott, Kate hadn't left the motel room and that hadn’t bothered her because she didn't feel the need to be in public while she was recovering. She liked the space. But now she craved company, she wanted to see something new, she could barely sit still on the bed knowing the whole world was going on around her and she was trapped in this room. 

 

She knew Scott would be upset but Kate slowly stood up and walked over to the door before looking back at the room that had been her home for the past couple weeks. Nothing was going to change her mind, she was tired of being locked up inside these walls, stuck with only her mind to keep her company. That's probably why she was still getting heachaches constantly, she needed fresh air and something else to think about besides blood and gore and guns and fangs that haunted her. She would just walk around the town a little, stretch her legs, grab a bite to eat. She would be back in her room before anyone even noticed her missing. Not that she needed anyone's permission but she would still rather avoid the confrontation. She could do without the headache of that. 

 

Making sure she had her keys in her bag she stepped into the dense heavy air, the sun’s warm protection shining down on her. She locked the door, not that she had much worth stealing, and started making her way into the small town that didn’t even know she resided in it. 

 

\---

 

As she made her way through the small town, she wondered where she was exactly. Scott had told her they hadn’t left Mexico, and she imagined they were still pretty close to the border. She contemplated maybe picking up a map at one of the shops or asking someone but it didn’t really seem that important to her. 

 

The thought that it didn’t matter where she was in the world was a little shocking. If she was still the same girl who had gotten kidnapped from the Dew Drop Inn all those months ago she would have cared, it would have meant she didn’t know where home was and home was always very important to Kate. 

 

Now home was wherever she was with Scott and Seth and Richie. 

 

This town though, it wouldn’t be so bad to call home. It was small and normal, the simplicity of it appealed to Kate, the anonymity of it all. She had the choice to be no one or anyone here if she wanted. 

 

Kate walked down one side of the major road that split the town, taking in all the activity around her. It wasn’t busy, she had only seen one car drive by and it was obviously a local. The driver was an older man with an easy smile who waved at a few of the people he passed and slowed down to avoid hitting the soccer ball a group of kids were playing with. 

 

As one of the boys ran out and kicked the ball back to his friends, Kate smiled and hoped those children remained innocent for as long as possible, that this ugly world wouldn’t show them the same misery that had her. 

 

She ended up buying a churro from a cute old lady who ran a little food cart, a pineapple soda, and decided to sit outside because she had been so sun-deprived lately. She was just finishing her churro when he approached her. 

 

The man was wearing a long black leather duster, dark sunglasses and when he sat down in the chair beside her he made it seem deliberately easy. 

 

“Beautiful day, no?” He remarked without even looking at her as he relaxed into his seat. Kate on the other hand was sitting in exactly the same type of chair he was so she knew they were not as comfortable as he was making it look. 

 

She frowned at him, not able to hide her suspicion. She was suspicious of everyone after what she knew about the world. Anyone could be a snake, and she didn’t mean that in the culebra sense. At least it was day so she could rule that out, unless he was old enough to not immediately burst into flames. 

 

“If you’re a fan of the sun, sure.” Kate said in an even voice, taking a sip of drink and trying to match his confidence. Something was telling her that he was familiar, that they shared something in common but her body was fighting against it, making her a little nauseated. 

 

A small smile graced his lips like she said something funny and he took off this sunglasses with a gloved hand and met her eyes. “My Queen, there’s much work to be done. Where do you want to start?” 

 

It was like everything around Kate was suddenly in focus. The children across the street continued to play soccer, shouting and laughing but Kate could swear she could hear each one’s individual breathing. The bell on one of the street shop’s doors jingled and as it opened every conversation happening inside seemed to hit her all at once. Her hand reached out across the table to grab the man’s gloved one. 

 

Kate panicked, she was not doing that, but somehow she couldn’t pull it back. She wasn’t in control of it and she couldn’t stop. 

 

She watched her own hands pull the glove off slowing, revealing something that Kate had never seen before. His hand was covered in veins and as she traced her fingers along them in appeared redden she felt it grow warm.

 

“Cálmate, Brasa. This is just the beginning, we have to do this right.” Kate heard her voice ring through her ears, and she knew it was someone else talking. The voice was lower, more deliberate and shocking to hear. 

 

“Unfortunately, I’m a little, “ she gestured to Kate’s body, “confined, at the moment, as you can see. It’s not ideal but we can fix that.” 

 

Her hands dropped the man’s, Brasa’s, and she trailed one down his face gently before suddenly grabbing his jaw roughly and turning his face to look Kate straight in the eyes. 

 

“You know what to get me, don’t you, Brasa? Until I’m secure I’m afraid our plans will have to wait.” The way she said plans would have made Kate shudder if she was actually in control of her body. “I can’t say what it is because this child will hear but under no circumstance will I not have it, is that clear, Brasa?” 

 

She waited until Brasa nodded before letting go of his face, almost throwing it away from her. 

 

Brasa bowed his head. “I will find it for you, my Queen, do not worry. You will be in control soon.” 

 

“Do not return to me until it is in your possession.” Kate felt a shiver go through her, it was ice and fire at the same time, internal like frostbite and before she had even recovered another wave hit her. 

 

“I’m almost out of time. Leave me now.” The person in control of Kate’s body demanded. Brasa quickly stood up and bowed his head once more. 

 

“It will not be long.” And with that he walked away into the sunny afternoon. 

 

Once she was alone, whoever had the power of her voice whispered to her, “Did you hear that, child? He was speaking the truth. It will not be long at all.” 

 

Kate felt a wave of dizziness and her nausea returned full-force before ceasing suddenly. A tingling sensation in her fingers had her reaching up a shaky hand to touch her face. The kids across the street were laughing loudly which was quite a comparison because Kate felt as if she might cry. 

 

Whatever just happened, Kate wasn’t ready and she didn’t think she ever would be.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments telling me what you think! i'm new to this so i'm just going with what feels right. what are you guys hoping will happen? :)


End file.
